Minecraft Hardcore - Season 4, Episode 5
|episode_no = 5 |upload_date = April 8, 2015 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBrz1NEy2SY |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 14:16}} Summary The episode begins with the group sorting out armor, making sure everyone has at least something. Dean has a full set of armor, and claims he needs it because he's leading the charge into dungeons. PBG asks Caddy if he's as upset as he is that they have to wear helmets, and Caddy hits PBG with his sword. Jeff and McJones head out at night to collect some wood; Jeff cuts down the tree while McJones looks out for mobs. Dean suggests that the rest of them go down into the mines while it's nighttime. PBG declines, and tells the story of how he was brought down to 2 hearts in the previous episode. PBG then goes to join Barry and Dean in the mines, while Caddy gets the "Getting Wood" achievement, which PBG sings about. McJones shouts out "Pizza Hut", which enrages the Burger King. McJones apologizes, and asks whether they're sponsored or not, to which Barry replies "Not yet", but Caddy says that they are now. McJones finds that them being sponsored by Burger King is awesome. PBG suggests that if they get the show popular enough, the next season may be sponsored. Now, the group jokes that get paid $20 each to mention Burger King every 5 minutes, and they also get free burgers from Burger King. McJones then says that either that will happen, or they'll get sued for using their property. Dean says, as the person in law school, he'll defend Burger King, despite the fact they'd also be suing him. During the time talking about being corporate sellouts, everyone had went down into the mine, albeit in different places. McJones is now looking for a Spider to get another string. Jeff says that once its daytime, his goal is to make as large of a wheat farm as possible, and McJones clarifies that he said wheat, and not weed. They then joke about making a weed farm, and PBG promises that he'll hold on to it all because he lives in Seattle. The perspective switches to Dean, who is running inside from a Zombie and a Skeleton. Dean asks Jeff to help him kill them, because he wants the Skeleton's bow. Jeff goes out the other door, and attacks the enemies from behind. The Skeleton drops its bow, and Jeff allows Dean to take it. The two remain on the surface to build Jeff's wheat farm, and to farm trees. Meanwhile, McJones is mining obsidian as PBG bridges across lava to a Creeper. McJones find another Creeper in a cave and kills it. McJones finds a dungeon. PBG pressures McJones to enter the the Mineshaft, and the two of them, along with Caddy, head for it. PBG says to block off some lava, and McJones states he wants to use it as a weapon against some Creepers. McJones then finds some diamonds, but continues towards the Dungeon and kills some Creepers to get there. McJones then realizes that the Dungeon is a Mineshaft, and Dean warns them about entering it, but McJones points out it has a lot of string. McJones then finds that the Mineshaft isn't even a Mineshaft, and is instead something that they had built. PBG then finds some diamonds, and McJones tells him to mine the diamonds he had found earlier too, but before he can, his iron pickaxe breaks. Caddy and PBG go to the diamonds that McJones had found earlier, and wait for a lost McJones to find his way there. McJones then meets up with them, and mines Diamonds, when suddenly Barry scares everyone by getting the "Getting Wood" achievement. Quotes Trivia * If not obvious, this show is not really sponsored by Burger King.